Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2 (John Price46500 version)
'Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2 ' will be released during Christmas 2014. Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2 is a 2014 American science fiction political motion capture thriller film based on the Sega character of the same name, produced by Annapurna Pictures, DMG Entertainment and Playtone and distributed by Universal Pictures in the USA, and Columbia Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer in worldwide rights (with the excluding of United Kingdom, Ireland, Germany, Switzerland, France, India, Israel, Hungary, China, Japan and Canada, in which was international sales by Panorama Media), It is the first installment in the Sonic Cinematic Universe. Directed by Alisteir Grierson and written by Steven Moffat, Matthew Bellamy, Florence Welch, Nick Cave and Julian Fellowes (Beast's Castle sequences), the film stars Roger Craig Smith, Haley Joel Osment, Eric Bana, Hayley Atwell, Cindy Robinson, Hayden Panettiere, Florence Welch, Chris Pratt as the voice of King Mickey and Matthew Bellamy as Xemnas, Freddie Highmore as Santa Claus. The film sees Sonic the Hedgehog who teams up with Sora and his father Aaron to save the world from a unknown Organization. Plot The film is preceded by a trailer for Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Peter Pan (2003), which features Sonic on an mission to Neverland, starring Roger Craig Smith, Jeremy Sumpter, Rachel Hurd-Wood, Elijah Wood as "Disguised Gil "Xaldin" Yepes", Patrick Dempsey as "Ghost Jimbo Farrar" with Jamie Foxx and Saffron Burrows as the voices of the Narrators and Ludivine Sagnier as "Tink", George MacKay as "Curly", and Jason Issacs as "Captain Hook" (with the sub-note that the actor playing the role is also playing George Darling for the film). The movie opens in the Countroom, as the Jury prepares to arrested Xemnas, it begins with as flashbacks as the jury explains about what happened, Xemnas (Matthew Bellamy) talking to Roxas (Jesse McCartney), with a boy named Roxas, who has been having a lot of strange dreams about Sonic (Roger Craig Smith) and Sora (Haley Joel Osment) lately. The last few days of Roxas, summer vacation are winding down, and as the days go on, bizarre things start to happen to him. He discovers a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade, a weapon only he seems to be able to use, not to mention the enigmatic Axel (Quinton Flynn) and DiZ (Christopher Lee) fighting over him. Roxas starts to uncover the truth of who he really is when he meets a girl named Namine (Brittany Snow), who has been working to put Sonic and Sora’s memories back together. She tells Roxas that he holds half of Sonic and Sora, and that Sora needs Roxas to be whole again. Roxas tries to meet Sonic and Sora, but his plans backfire when Axel intervenes. He defeats Axel, and finds Sonic and Sora, only to have both of them awaken. Roxas seems to disappear at this point as Sonic, Sora, Aaron (Sora's father) (Eric Bana), Donald (Bill Farmer), and Goofy (Tony Anselmo) awake from their year-long slumber. Jiminy Cricket (Patrick Stewart), who had previously chronicled the trio's adventures, finds that his journal is now completely blank, save for the note: "Thank Naminé" (which was written by Jiminy himself) With King Mickey (voiced by Chris Pratt)’s guidance, the group found their way to the Mysterious Tower, whose master, the sorcerer Yen Sid (Jim Broadbent), alerted them to a new friend: “Nobodies,” who served a group dressed in black hoodies (expectXemnas) known as “Organization XIII.” and the apprentices "The Royal Adults.", they go on Gummi Ship, inside they meet PODI (Green) (a Artificial Intelligence robot voiced by Bradley Cooper, uncredited) And so it was that Sonic, Sora, Aaron, Donald, and Goofy set off on a new adventure, letting the Fairies (Judi Dench, Julie Andrews, Charlotte Rampling) to get Sora and Aaron's new dress. In Hollow Bastion, Sonic and Sora was reunited with his old friends, Tails (Kate Higgins), and Knuckles (Travis Willingham) and meets Yin and Yang (Laura Bailey and Troy Baker), and learned that the Heartless were still causing trouble. While dealing with them and the Nobodies, Sonic and Sora had his first encounter with the Organization and the Royal Adults since waking. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Aaron, Sora, Yin and Yang, Donald, and Goofy encounter their old friend and Summon, Mushu (voiced by Carl Weathers), and they meet Team Chaotix, again, guarding and guiding a young soldier-to-be, Mulan (Ming-Na Wen), disguised as a boy named Ping. The group makes their way to a nearby army encampment, Lucario (Bill Rogers) hears the noise and comes to the rescue, where they persuade the general, Li Shang (BD Wong), to allow them to join after some training. Unfortunately, Ping's attempts to prove himself cause problems for the army and Sonic's and Sora's party, and when Ping is unmasked as Mulan, things get more complicated still., Li Shang, outraged by Mulan's gender, kicks Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Yin and Yang, Aaron, Lucario, Team Chaotix, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan out of the army. When Sonic and Mulan discovers Shan-Yu (Leehom Wong) is still alive after the avalanche she had caused, they goes to warn Li Shang. Li Shang refuses to believe Mulan, Sonic, Sora, Tails, Aaron, Donald, Knuckles, Team Chaotix, Yin and Yang, Lucario and Goofy at first, but when Hayabusa is spotted soaring above the palace, Li Shang realizes he was wrong and guards the Emperor (Pat Morita) while Sonic, Sora, Tails, Knuckles, Yin and Yang, Lucario, Aaron, Team Chaotix, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan eliminate Shan-Yu once and for all. The Emperor presents Sonic and Mulan with Shan-Yu's sword as proof of their bravery, and it reveals itself to be a gateway to another world, Aaron tells PODI to take Team Chaotix on the Gummi Ship. Sonic, Sora and his party enter the world and find themselves in the vast and abandoned Entrance Hall. Upon hearing a familiar growl in the distance, they identify it as that of their former ally Beast's; however, a Heartless scurries across the hall floor and leads them into the Parlor. They are surrounded by more Heartless, and Beast (Charlie Day) bursts in, laying waste to the Shadows. But instead of greeting his old friends, he pushes them aside, only interested in rescuing a rose in a bell jar on a nearby table. Confused, the party decides to go in search of answers. The party walks out of the Parlor, and Donald and Tails notices someone on the stairs but they quickly go before Donald and Tails can identify who. Sonic, Sora and friends decide to investigate and head for the East Wing of the castle, where Tails and Donald saw the person. Arriving in the East Wing, they hear another familiar voice lamenting from a nearby room, soon finding another old friend, Belle (Norah Jones). Happy to see them, she tells them more about Beast's strange behavior; he has become extremely withdrawn, even going so far as to lock all of the castle servants in the West Hall dungeons. Sonic, Sora, Tails, Donald, Aaron, Knuckles, Lucario, Yin and Yang and Goofy decide to help her; they sneak into the dungeons amidst Heartless, a sleeping Wardrobe, and a dangerous guardian. There, they are greeted by Lumiere (Gad Elmaleh), Mrs. Potts (Angela Lansbury), Chip (Noah Johnston) and Cogsworth (Stuart Townsend), who are happy to be free, but concerned about their master's strange behavior. Cogsworth guides the group through a secret passage into the West Wing, where they hope to find Beast. Meanwhile, Xaldin (Mathieu Kassovitz) is with Beast in his room, feeding him lies about the castle inhabitants and especially Belle. The Beast only seeks her love, but Xaldin taunts Beast and encourages to unleash his anger on those who would try to steal or destroy his precious rose. With bad timing, Sonic, Sora and his party arrive; enraged at the intrusion, the party is forced to fight Beast with help from Cogsworth. After having some sense beat into him, Beast reveals Xaldin is behind his strange behavior, turning his sadness into rage in an attempt to make him turn to the Darkness. Beast goes to apologize to Belle, but before he can, he and the others hear Belle cry out for help from the Ballroom, where Xaldin has set the Shadow Stalker upon her. After a long and hard battle, it is defeated but Xaldin had disappeared. Sonic and Sora explains to Beast about the Nobodies and Organization XIII, including how they probably wanted Beast's would-be Nobody on their side. Beast apologizes to Belle for his actions, but Belle scolds him for not trusting her. The servants worry about their relationship, and Lumiere and Cogsworth explain the importance of the rose to the curse. Sonic and Sora then uses the rose to unlock the gate to the next world. Meanwhile, in midnight, people who live along the Germany and also in Denmark are going about their business when a beam of laser from the sky starts destroyed the ground, completely destroying everything around it and killing humans of Germany and Denmark, leaving only 7 survivors send to Hospital in England as they are unconcious. Trivia *a Lucario will similar to his character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (in which Sonic appeared). *"Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2" will be produced through an equal financial partnership between Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Annapurna Pictures. Universal Pictures will distribute the film theatrically and on DVD and Blu-Ray in North America and Entertainment One will distribute it in Canada theatrically, and in all media in the Singapore, Australia, New Zealand, Netherlands, Philippines and Argentina. Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Releasing International will release the film in Italy, Spain, Scandinavia, Austria, Greece, Greece, Iceland, Turkey, Pakistan, Bulgaria, Croatia, Slovenia, Serbia, Czech Republic, Romania, Poland, Russia, the Baltic States, South Korea, Indonesia, Middle East, Latin America, Malayisa, Indonesia, Hong Kong, Thailand, Vietnam, Brazil, Portugal, and Taiwan, with the exception and excluding of France, China, India, Israel, Hungary, Germany, Switzerland, Japan, UK, Canada and Ireland, including Paramount Pictures International will distribute the film theatrically in Hungary and Warner Bros. Pictures distribute the film in Germany and Switzerland as Panorama Media helds international and foreign rights, which will be distributed through Annapurna Pictures and Panorama Media existing deals in those territories. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures will control home video, DVD and Blu-Ray rights through Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment in worldwide rights (expect USA, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Singapore, Netherlands, Argentina, France, UK, Germany, Switzerland, India, Israel, Hungary, China, Phillippines and Japan) in which Universal Studios Home Entertainment holds USA, Australia, New Zealand, Australia, Singapore, Netherlands, Argentina and Philippines home video rights. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures will supervise the production of "Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2." Universal Pictures and Columbia Pictures controls the worldwide merchandising rights for "Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2," and Walt Disney Records (Japan, Germany, Hungary and Switzerland) and Varèse Sarabande (USA, UK and worldwide rights) controls the soundtrack for the film. *originally Columbia Pictures and MGM acquired the North American rights and Panorama Media and Annapurna Pictures the international rights to distribute Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts saga theatrically. However, Columbia Pictures and MGM turnaround, Halfway through the month, Columbia Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer entered into a pact with Universal Pictures to share distribution of the film, with Columbia Pictures and MGM buying of Universal Pictures's interest in the movie and handling U.S. distribution, while Columbia holds Italy, Spain, Scandinavia, Austria, Greece, Greece, Iceland, Turkey, Pakistan, Bulgaria, Croatia, Slovenia, Serbia, Czech Republic, Romania, Poland, Russia, the Baltic States, South Korea, Indonesia, Middle East, Latin America, Malayisa, Indonesia, Hong Kong, Thailand, Vietnam, Brazil, Portugal, and Taiwan, and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment holds DVD rights to Italy, Spain, Scandinavia, Austria, Greece, Greece, Iceland, Turkey, Pakistan, Bulgaria, Croatia, Slovenia, Serbia, Czech Republic, Romania, Poland, Russia, the Baltic States, South Korea, Indonesia, Middle East, Latin America, Malayisa, Indonesia, Hong Kong, Thailand, Vietnam, Brazil, Portugal, and Taiwan DVD rights and Universal Pictures holds United States, Singapore, Australia, New Zealand, Netherlands, Philippines and Argentina rights. **it international distributed rights is Metropolitan Films in France, Walt Disney Pictures (Japan, originally the rights to Kingdom Hearts), Entertainment Film Distributors in the UK and Ireland, Warner Bros. distributed it in Germany and Switzerland, DMG Entertainment (China, also co-producer to Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2), eOne distribution handling in Canada, Reliance in India, United King Films in Israel and Paramount Pictures International distributed it in Hungary. *Location of Sonic's friends: **1 (Hollow Bastion): Knuckles, Tails, Yin and Yang (new members), June, Thomas and Oscar, **2 (Land of Dragons): Team Chaotix, Lucario (new member) **3 (Beast's Castle): Cream and Cheese (second visit) **4 (Olympus Coliseum): Omega E-123 and Big **5 (Port Royal): Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat **6 (Agrabah): Rogue the Bat **7 (Twilight Town): Amy Rose **8 (Halloween Town): Tikal the Echidna (seen when Maleficent visits Lock, Shock and Barrel) (then joined the gang) **9 (The World That Never Was): Kitty the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog *This is Pat Morita's final role. *this film was distributed by Universal and Columbia in the USA, while Panorama Media and Annapurna Pictures international distributed the film. *The second post-credits scene was directed by Chris Weitz and composed by Alexandre Desplat, and ties into the fourth film Kick-Ass's Adventures of The Golden Compass (2014). *Colin Firth, Luke Evans and Jeremy Renner was originally going to play Aaron Wilhern, Eric Bana took over the role, but Jeremy Renner was cast but as the voice of Metal Sonic. *First movie for Matthew Bellamy and Florence Welch *Ascent by Max Richter from the British-Irish co-production horror/sci-fi movie "The Last Days on Mars" was used for Xehanort's backstory as he tells to Sonic, Sora, Aaron and Will Turner before the laser ray blasts causing them to wake up. *In the German version, Tails is voiced by Male (by a Teenager) *In order to qualify for a U certificate (only for UK), all UK, Spain, Germany and Australia versions of this film have been cut by 10 seconds to remove cruel violence. The cut occurs towards the end, when Daniel Radcliffe kicks Hayley Atwell (in Bear form) for Matthew Bellamy, for the final battle. A shot of Radcliffe kicking Atwell for Bellamy has been removed as well as David brokes Jeremy Matthews's arm using his powers. *Alain Chabat was in talks to play Jeremy Matthews, but due to the fact he French and didn't had a British accent, Daniel Day-Lewis, Ben Whishaw and Ben Kingsley was seriously considered as a replacements before Michael Sheen was cast. *Casting rumors over the two years for the new supporting characters included Mads Mikkelsen (Master Xehanort); Adrien Brody (Ghost Jimbo Farrar); Elle Fanning, Alexandra Maria Lana, Heather Morris, Kristen Stewart, Olivia Wilde (Emilia); Alain Chabat, Daniel Day-Lewis, Ben Kinglsey, Ben Whishaw (Jeremy Matthews); Jon Hamm, Robert Pattinson, Reid Scott, Sean Power, Kenneth Branagh, Paul Dano, Taylor Kitsch (Will (Jeremy Matthews's bodyguard)); Anthony Mackie (Idris "Dakim"); Brandon T. Jackson (Fernando McKellar); Matthew Broderick, Ewan McGregor, Robbie Kay, Damian Lewis, Dane DaHaan, Thomas Sagols, Caleb Landry Jones, Demián Bichir (Timonty "Xenmas" Smith); Naomi Watts, Michelle Williams, Amy Adams, Emily Blunt (Julie "Venus"). In the finished film, Heather Morris, Matthew Broderick, Alexandra Maria Lara and Robbie Kay are the only ones of the ten primary cast members who was even in the film industry when the movie was first attempted, but not as Emilia and Xenmas, Heather only appears as Katie as a cameo with Nicki Minaj as Steffie when doing the Castle scene talking about Justin, Emilia, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese just got picked up, Matthew reprise his role as a Silent cameo character as Steven M. Kovacs, Robbie appears as Young Xenmas on the video tape and flashbacks and Alexandra plays the voice of Cosmo the Seedrian during the Heartless Sirens sequence as a cameo. *Xenmas's computer is shared voiced by Antonio Banderas, Samuel L. Jackson, Chris Johnson (the CBBC presenter) and Seth Green and Xenmas's computer only have 4 lines. *last films of Mathieu Kassovitz along with Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3: The Night of Future Ways (The Final Chapter) and Sonic Sonic Adventures of Epic before returning to French language films, instead of English *Cameos: Nicki Minaj and Heather Morris: as the two mammoths of the Brat Pack telling where is Justin and Emilia and then turned into Heartless Zombies, usually Heather was actually originally going to play Emilia *The film used 3D motion capture and animation techniques by Marza Animation Planet and Reel FX Creative Studios to digitally record the physical performances of the actors and actresses before "skinning" them with their animated forms. All the children's, adults's and creatures's roles were acted by adults and teenagers using oversized props to get the movement right. *Patrick Wilson was originally going to play Lieutenant James, the character was originally going to be a American, instead Daniel Brühl took over the role and his language changed from American to German-British, Patrick Wilson played Hired Assassin as a silent character as one of the villians of the movie. *Anthony Mackie was set to play Idris and had use his lines, but then dropped out of the project, with the studios citing "creative differences". He was replaced by Terrence Howard. *Xenmas is portrayed by two actors, Matthew Bellamy and Robbie Kay portrays Timonty "Xenmas" Smith (adult), Kay portays as Young version of Him and Bellamy portays as Grow-up version of Xenmas. *To prepare for the roles of Xenmas and Young Xenmas, Matthew Bellamy and Robbie Kay had two days to have makeup and plastic surgery to have gray eyebrows and yellow eye colours in Motion Capture. *even through, Adolf Hilter appeared as himself in Archive footage, his voice was by Tom Kane, but only one line, also Tom voiced in Spanish, German, Austrian, Swiss, Italian, Chinese, Japanese and French dub. *Daniel Brühl plays Lieutenant James. Brühl initially turned down the role after reading the first 2 pages of the script, assuming the character was only a cameos appears during Sora's (disguised as Aaron) arrested and Xenmas's arrested. He persuaded to read the entire script and then make a decision for Sonic KH2, Sonic KH3, and Kick-Ass's Adventures of The Golden Compass. *Bellamy interpreted Gutt's back-story to portray him with a Slovak accent in one time only. *Daniel Brühl also voices Lieutenant James in the German and Spanish dub and Kristin Scott Thomas also voices Stelmaria in French dub. *Idris was the only African-American character villian to be working for Heartless and the Royal Adults. *Florence Welch and Matthew Bellamy also reprises their roles in Multilanguages as Julie "Venus" and Xenmas in the French, Spanish, German, Italian, Hindi, Welsh, Russian, Ukraine, Japanese, French-Canadian, Polish, Dutch, Flemish, Vlaams, Mexican, Argentine, Portuguese (Brazil and Portugal), Hungarian, Chinese, Luxembourgish, Serbian, Lithuanian, Slovene, Armenian, Romanian, Taiwan, Swedish, Turkish, Icelandic, Mandarin, Latinamerican, Catalan, Breton, Hebrew, Arabic, Greece, Sanskrit, Latin, Egyptian, Bulgarian, Slovak, Indonesian, Cantonese, Korean, Albanian, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Tamil, Telugu, Estonian, Croatian, Latvian, Afrikaans (even though the film was release in South Africa in English-language, they speak with Afrikaans accent in still English-language dub), Hokkien, Vietnamese and Thai dubbed versions. *The song "Breath of Life" (Swan Lake remix edition) is performed by Florence + the Machine, Florence Welch also play the role of Julie "Venus" of the film. *Mathieu Kassovitz and Thomas Sagols previously played Jimbo Farrar and Gil Yepes in The Prodigies in the French version, Mathieu still reprise his role as Jimbo Farrar in the French version, while Mathieu plays Xaldin in the film and Sagols was going to play Xenmas, but turned down. *The scene when The Beast almost dies was the darkest scene of the Sonic and Ice Age saga. *The Boy and the Girl who disguised as Peaches and Louis on halloween as it says they got mocked and beated up were Eddie Redmayne and Sarah Gadon in a cameos on the Newspaper as a Silent cameos without lines. *Gil Yepes uses 5 names as letters from X, A, L, D, I and N to use as a nickname throughout the film. Ernie Douglas. Xcution, Yasutora (Chad) Sado. Love Aikawa, Ichigo Kuroasaki. only X, A, L, D, I and N. They are taken from television shows - Ernie Douglas from My Three Sons and Xcution, Yasutora (Chad) Sado. Love Aikawa and Ichigo Kuroasaki from Bleach. *during the christmas party ending scene when the song begins, Initials B.B. (Instrumental) by Serge Gainsbourg is heard. *PODI (Green) is voiced by Bradley Cooper and PODI (White) is voiced by Shailene Woodley, who chose to go uncredited. *for the Beast, he was animation and motion capture by Charlie Day using Industrial Light and Magic, Weta Digital and Weta Workshop. *NOTE: Not real, PlayStation Home style